


Sam Comes First

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, PWP, top!dean, topping from the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Pure PWP  Based on the fact that in Dean’s world, Sam comes first (insert smirky grin)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Sam Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Big Bang draft due and three fics to work on that post in December, so of course I wrote porn instead As Dean says, you’re welcome :)

Sam had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean leaning over him. Their bodies so close that he can’t get a good grip on it, but still Sam reached a hand toward his hard, aching dick.

Dean slapped it away foe the 2nd time. “You know the rules.” His voice was low, breath labored as was Sam’s. A quick glance at the old fashioned alarm clock by his bed told Sam they’ve been at this for almost twenty minutes.

Sam bucked his body up, searching for friction, earning himself a tighter grip on his hips to still his movements. “Harder.” It’s midway between an order and a plea.

Dean continued his short, achingly slow thrusts. He’s nailing Sam’s prostate each time, but it’s nowhere near the pressure Sam needs and the bastard knows it.

“No.” Is Dean’s only response. When Dean was younger, he would never had the patience for this. Their fucks were feverish, messy, Dean pumping into him quick and brutal until Sam would come untouched, screaming Dean’s name and Dean would follow him over immediately after.

That was another of Dean’s rules of the bedroom (or the kitchen, library, shower), Sam came first.

“You suck.” Sam was trying as hard as he could to squirm, to get any kind of decent pressure on his cock. But Dean knew all of his tricks and used his hands and his upper body to keep Sam almost totally still. A tongue reached out and licked Sam’s lips.

“Sometimes,” Dean responded, familiar smirk on his still so beautiful face.

Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick Dean’s ass or kiss him breathless. For the sake of his aching cock he chose the latter.

Dean was groaning into the kiss, but his body kept the same slow relentless pace. Sam could feel his trapped dick between them, the slightly sticky feel of pre-come on his stomach.

Dean broke the kiss first and Sam felt a pinch of pride by how ragged Dean’s breathing was. Dean changed his movement, no longer thrusting in, just grinding his hips, constant pressure on Sam’s prostate that sent sparks of white-hot pleasure through his body.

“Gonna come for me little brother?” Dean whispered in his ear, tongue tickling his lobe. “Can’t wait for you to squeeze me just right when you come, trap my cock in that tight ass of yours.”

Sam was burning so hard that sweat was pouring out of every pore. He knew he was whining, he was too desperate to care. “Yes, oh god yes. Please, Dean.”

“All you had to do was ask.”

Before Sam could bite out a response, Dean tightened his grip in Sam’s hips and finally, fucking finally, began pumping into him with real intent, shaking Sam’s body and the bed with every thrust. Dean sat up so he could get the leverage to really fuck into Sam and Sam was able to meet each powerful thrust, chasing his release.

One of Dean’s hands left Sam’s hip to reach for a nipple, rubbing it at first and then pinching, twisting it in a way that had Sam arching off the bed and then he was coming, shooting fast and hard, streaks of come marking Dean as his.

Sam collapsed down on the bed, a rag doll, as Dean cursed and pumped in a few more times before orgasming, marking Sam deep inside.

Sam’s body was trapped between Dean and the bed, his stomach sticky and uncomfortable. “Move.” He grumbled, too tired to actually push on Dean.

Dean lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder, familiar smirk of accomplishment beaming down on Sam. “You’re welcome.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Thank you oh god of sex for the orgasm that could have happened twenty minutes ago.” Sam’s eyes were already beginning to close. “You’re fucking heavy.”

“I’m not heavy I’m your-“ were the last words Sam heard before sleep drove him under.

He woke up some indeterminable time later, clean and under the covers, Dean’s body a familiar comfortable weight on his back and he snuggled closer to him before falling back to sleep.


End file.
